The long term objective of this project is the effective use of the laboratory in studies of environmental epidemiology. It will include interdisciplinary development of ideas and methodologies, coupled with attention to details of both the laboratory procedures and the gathering and analysis of human data. The effort will focus on the development of techniques identifying possible genetic damage in man by identification of exposures to genetic toxins or disruption of human cellular material suggesting genetic damage.